Raavi (początek)
Na początek Proszę o krytyki. Ostrzegam, że jest taka shit'owa i nie warto czytać. Jest to jakby wersja alternatywna tej pasty: http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Raavi . To zaczynamy. Ale zanim przeczytasz ostrzegam, że jest niezrozumiała jak czeski film... Pasta Rozbita rodzina. Szok po stracie rodziców w niewyjaśnionym wypadku mocno daje się we znaki. Rodzeństwo: nastolatek i jego młodszy, siedmioletni brat. Oni już nie będą tacy jak kiedyś, to ludzie z wyrobioną psychiką. Starszy Victor przygotowywał właśnie śniadanie przed wyjściem do szkoły. - Nie wierzę... Po prostu nie wierzę! Mam teraz tylko ochotę kogoś zarypać albo nie wytrzymam. I jeszcze ta głupia chemia z tą głupią pizdą Smith - mówił przez łzy. - Rozstrzelać ją albo wywalić z roboty! - Braciszku, czemu... - Zamknij się Ethan, lepiej dzwoń po ciotkę, bo zaraz nie będziemy mieli kasy nawet na chleb! Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie krzyknąłem, ale jestem smutny. - Vicky, wiem, że studia są trudne, ale... - To nie o to chodzi. Wiedz, że bez rodziców sobie po prostu nie poradzimy, rozumiesz?! Prędzej czy później albo zabraknie nam pieniędzy i umrzemy tu z głodu, albo ktoś zabierze nas do domu dziecka - odparł już spokojniej, wstał od stołu i zabrał swój plecak. - Idziesz już do szkoły? - spytał Ethan. - Tak, i tobie radzę to samo. Za pięć minut chcę cię widzieć przed domem - stojąc na podwórku i czekając na Ethan'a Victor zauważył małą dziewczynkę pozostawioną bez opieki. Ogarnęła go dziwna rządza, której nigdy nie czuł do tej pory. Szybko podszedł do dziecka i chwycił je za szyję. - Dlaczego to robisz? -spytała wiedząc, co ją czeka. Przycisnął dziewczynkę do ziemi i bez wahania złamał jej kark. Kiedy zorientował się, co właśnie zrobił, szybko ukrył w krzakach zwłoki dziewczynki. Kilka minut później Ethan wyszedł z domu i bracia udali się do szkół. Gdy Ethan stał z kolegami na szkolnym dziedzińcu, pojawił się tajemniczy autobus. W oknie pojazdu widniała tabliczka z napisem "Darmowe wycieczki". - Ej, chodźmy tam! W końcu za darmo! - krzyknął Ethan. - Co ty?! Zerwiesz się ze szkoły?! - powiedział jego kolega Peter. - A co? Jeden dzień wolny nam nie zaszkodzi! - A nie boisz się? - spytał drugi Michael. - E no, chłopaki. Miernoty jesteście. Idę sam! Tylko mi się potem nie wyżalajcie, że musieliście zakuwać jak debile - odparł Ethan i pobiegł do autobusu. Chłopiec chętnie wszedł do środka. Autobus ruszył. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy zorientował się, że nie jest sam. Stanęło przed nim dwóch mężczyzn w płaszczach i kapeluszach, którzy mieli w rękach noże... Po całym, męczącym dniu Victor wrócił ze szkoły. Była już 20:30. Zmęczony od razu poszedł spać, nie zauważając, że w domu nie ma młodszego brata. Następnego dnia jak zwykle zszedł na dół, by przygotować śniadanie. Musiał wyjść wcześniej, więc znów nie myślał o Ethan'ie. Idąc obok starej, zwyczajnej rzeki, zauważył w pobliżu samochody policyjne i duże zbiegowisko. Zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej. - Przepraszam. Co tam się stało? - spytał jedną ze starszych pań. - Dzisiaj rano znaleziono ciało martwego chłopca utopione w rzece - Victor przytaknął i przyglądał się dalej. Gdy ciało zostało wyłowione, student rozpoznał twarz chłopca. - Ethan?! - krzyknął i łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Cofnął się kilka kroków i zemdlał. Kiedy się ocknął, zobaczył nad sobą swojego przyjaciela Adama. - Vicku! Nic ci nie jest?! Co się stało? - spytał. - E tam. Nic takiego... - odparł Victor. - Słyszałem co się stało z twoim bratem, dlatego tu przyszedłem i zobaczyłem, że leżysz nieprzytomny. - Bo... Czyli wiesz już, że Ethan nie żyje... - Tak. Przykro mi Victor. Nie płacz. Tym niczego nie naprawisz. Wszystko się na pewno ułoży. - Tak! Pocieszaj mnie, bo nie czujesz się tak jak ja! - Ciiii - przytulił go. - Cicho, cicho, cicho, cicho. Znajdą tych, co go utopili i wrzucą na całe życie do pierdla. - Tylko, że powinno się ich wykończyć, a potem spalić ich związane ciała, żeby nie mogli się bronić. - Co? Nie ważne. Możesz iść? - Chyba tak - przyjaciele poszli do szkoły. Po chwil Adam zauważył, że Victor wygląda dosyć niecodziennie. Jego zwykle szczęśliwa i pogodna mina była ponura i pełna wściekłości. Przed salą zaczepił ich kolega Damian. - Hej Victor, brata ci zabili. Hej, słyszysz mnie w ogóle?! Gadaj! Ryczałeś?! - Victor nie odpowiedział. Tego dnia coś w nim pękło. Wszystkie uczucia zmieniły się w gniew. Chciał już tylko zabijać, zemścić się za bliskich, których stracił, lecz nikt jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Victor zrobił się czerwony. Jego ręce zacisnęły się w pięści i zaczęły drżeć. - Co jest?! Haha! Masz padaczkę?! Jesteś głuchy?! Mówię ci coś! - Victor z całej siły chwycił kolegę za bluzkę i odepchnął. - O jak się wkurzył - ale radość nie trwała zbyt długo, bo Victor znów zaczął walczyć. Skorzystał z okazji, że chłopak znajdował się blisko schodów. Całym ciałem naparł na niego i zrzucił ze schodów. Damian zaczął obficie krwawić i nie mógł wstać. W tym czasie Victor wziął z piórnika nożyczki i zszedł po schodach. - Co ci? - spytał na wpół przytomny Damian. Victor przytrzymał kolegę za szyję i zrobił zamach ręką, w której trzymał narzędzie. - Victor uspokój się, nie rób tego, on żartował! - krzyknął z góry Adam, ale było już za późno. Krew obficie wytrysnęła z tętnicy i zaplamiła twarz Victora. Adam zbiegł, żeby zamaskować zbrodnię przyjaciela. - Vicku, co ci odbiło?! Chodź. Idź się umyj lepiej do łazienki, bo będziesz miał kłopoty. Mam powiedzieć pani? - Nie wydaj mnie - odparł ponuro Victor. Adam postanowił pójść i dopilnować przyjaciela. Chłopak już prawie kończył zmywać z siebie krwawe ślady. - Już lepiej? - spytał Adam. - Tak. Nie wiem co to było. Już więcej tak nie zrobię. A co myślisz o zmianie imienia? - Eee... Ładne masz imię. Po co chcesz zmienić? - A tak na wszelki wypadek. Pamiętasz ten pseudonim, którego zawsze używałem w grach? - Raavi? Jesteś pewien, że tak chciałbyś mieć na imię naprawdę? - Tak. Przecież do mnie pasuje, a co. To wolny kraj - Victor wybuchł histerycznym śmiechem. Pierwsze co zrobiła pani Smith, to rzuciła pytanie o morderstwo Damiana. Nikt się nie przyznał, ani nikt nie naskarżył. Koledzy Damiana sami chcieli dokonać egzekucji. Wszyscy pamiętali Victora jako kogoś wrażliwego i słabeusza, który nigdy się nie bronił, toteż nikt się go nie bał. Jedna z dziewczyn podeszła do niego, trzymając w rękach buteleczkę ze żrącym kwasem. Zanim Victor zdążył podnieść głowę, dziewczyna oblała go mieszaniną. Z powodu ogromnego bólu, chłopak zaczął wrzeszczeć i zakrył twarz rękami, chociaż to i tak nie pomogło. - Po co mu to zrobiłaś?! - krzyknął Adam. - Bo sobie zasłużył! Czemu wcześniej nie powiedziałeś swojemu koleżce, żeby się ogarnął, a nie mordował wszystkich dookoła, jak jakiś diabeł! - odparła dziewczyna. Victor obudził się w szpitalu. Cały w bandażach i szwach. W pokoju było pełno prezentów i kwiatów. Chłopak dotknął swoich włosów i poczuł, że są twarde i rzadsze niż zwykle. Po chwili weszła pielęgniarka. - Och. Już się obudziłeś biedaku. Mam nadzieję, że lepiej się już czujesz - powiedziała. - Jak długo spałem? - spytał. - Dwa tygodnie. Wprowadziliśmy cię w śpiączkę farmakologiczną, żeby zaoszczędzić ci bólu. - Aha... Poda mi pani lustro? - Myślę, że to nie jest dobry... thumb|252px- Daj mi lustro! - pielęgniarka podała mu lustro. Wyglądał okropnie. Jego skóra stała się szara i była pokryta poparzeniami i kilkoma bliznami. Włosy zmieniły kolor z rudych na kruczą czerń. Na policzkach pojawiły się czarne piegi. Na szyi miał dziurę po tracheotomii. - Chłopcze... Nie wyglądasz aż tak źle... - Wiem. Wyglądam... Dobrze. - Co? Nie martw się. Z czasem twój wygląd może się poprawić - pielęgniarka wyszła. - Tylko, że teraz nie dam się cofnąć przed niczym. Dam nauczkę wszystkim, którzy mnie skrzywdzili. Niech wszyscy nie rozumiejący prawdziwego cierpienia, poczują mój ból! Nadeszła noc. Victor ubrał rzeczy, które przyniósł mu Adam. Były to: granatowa kurtka, czarna bluzka, czarne spodnie i czarne buty. Morderca wymknął się niezauważony. Czuł, że musi zakryć chociaż część swojego szpetnego wizerunku. Przechodząc koło szatni znalazł szary szalik w czarne paski. Ubrał go, by zasłonić dziurę w gardle. Kiedy był wolny, wyszedł ze szpitala, zmienił swoje imię na Raavi i poszedł szukać kolejnych ofiar. Ku jego uciesze spotkał dziewczynę z klasy. - O łeeeee! A to znowu tu idioto. Mało ci jeszcze?! - Raavi nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do niej i chwycił za włosy. Zawlókł ją do publicznej toalety. Tam nikt nie usłyszy jej krzyku. Dalej trzymając za włosy, przycisnął ją do siebie, a drugą ręką wydłubał jej oczy. Po czym wcisnął jej głowę do muszli. Woda zabarwiła się na czerwono. Następnie chłopak zaczął żywcem zdzierać z niej skórę. Dziewczyna krzyczała coraz głośniej i miotała się na wszystkie strony. Raavi nadal robił swoje, nie okazując ani odrobiny litości. Dziewczyna nadal żyła. - Błagam cię... Przestań! Nie zabijaj mnie! Nie możesz! - krzyknęła. - Owszem. Mogę... Bo tylko na to sobie zasłużyłaś, ty fałszywa suko! Szmato żyjąca za pieniądze twojej, sprzedającej swoje ciało matki! Gdybyś spróbowała zrobić coś innego niż makijaż, wyjebałabyś się na pierwszej prostej! - mówiąc to, morderca zadał jej ostatni, śmiertelny cios w serce, które się zatrzymało. Wychodząc z Toi Toi'a Raavi potknął się o pudełko. - Ej moja kolacja! - odezwał się brudny, zarośnięty chłopak w starych ubraniach i rozbitych okularach. Był to Adam. - Co ci jest? Adam, dlaczego mieszkasz na ulicy? - Skończyłem tak jak ty. Moi rodzice umarli i dyrektor wyrzucił mnie z liceum za obronę ciebie. - Ach. Dziękuję, że się tak dla mnie poświęciłeś! - po tych słowach morderca przytulił przyjaciela, a następnie przygniótł go do ziemi, siadając na jego klatce. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - spytał Adam przerażony. - Nie zrób czegoś, czego będziesz żałował! - Nie będę żałował... Po prostu nie chcę dłuższego cierpienia osób, które kiedyś lubiłem... - mówiąc to, zrobił Adamowi płytkie cięcie od tętnicy szyjnej po żebra. - A to złagodzi jedyne uczucie, które mi zostało. Ból - wtedy z całej siły wbił nóż głęboko w serce kolegi, przebijając je na wylot. Kiedy poczuł, że ciało przestało drgać w spazmach, rozszarpał mu pierś i wyżarł serce. Jednak jego podniecenie szybko zmieniło się w rozczarowanie. Już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który zawsze był gotów mu pomóc... Ale nadal ogarnięty podłą rządzą krwi wpadł na dziwny pomysł. Zabrał ciało do swojego starego domu. Pamiętał, że potrafił doskonale szyć. Wypatroszył zwłoki i wypchał je watą. Teraz miał go na zawsze. Mógł go trzymać u siebie i dotykać kiedy tylko chciał. Ze skóry dziewczyny zrobił sobie pasek do spodni. Czasy jego brutalnych mordów nie dobiegły końca. Z czasem zaczął wymyślać coraz drastyczniejsze i okrutniejsze metody zabijania. Jego oczy zmieniły kolor z niebieskich na granatowe o niskim nasyceniu. Źrenice stały się pionowe, co pozwoliło mu lepiej widzieć w ciemności. Twarz przybrała wyraz melancholiczny i ponury. Chcąc poprawić sobie humor, bawił się ludźmi. Zadręczał ich na śmierć. Chciał się tylko pobawić. Z tą myślą rozrywał ciało ofiary i robił z nim dziwne rzeczy. Od wyciągania wnęczności i wieszania ich na drzewach do podejmowania drastycznych czynów, by sprawić jeszcze żywej ofierze ogromny ból. Całe miasto było zszokowane pasmem zgonów i gwałtów. Niestety policja nadal nie znalazła sprawcy, gdyż morderca doskonale potrafił zamaskować swoje ślady. ---- Autor: Demonica66Pegasus Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza